the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Super-Secret Society of Superheroes- Chapter 16
'< Chapters 14 and 15 ' 'Chapter 16- ' After school that day, Dakota found herself…bored! And that was something she would not put up with! And that only meant one thing… time to go be a villain! She was about to teleport home to get her costume, but then saw Morishige at his locker, and a grin spread across her face. She could use his brains… “Hey, you,” Dakota ‘greeted’ him, wandering over. He glanced at her. “Hello,” “You and me, a little mission in the city. What do you say?” Morishige’s usual tiny smile grew just a bit. “Yes. I think this could be fun.” Dakota smirked. “Awesome! Meet me at my place as soon as you’re ready, got it?” She began to walk away, se he added, “I don’t know where that is.” “You’re the genius, aren’t you?” She snapped. “Figure it out.” And with that, she walked out of the school, and teleported away as soon as nobody else was watching her. Although, if some loser normal was watching, she couldn’t help but find pride in that. It’s always fun to freak them out… When she got to her bedroom a second later, she grabbed her villain suit out of the closet and got dressed for her crime of the day. As she was looking in the mirror to put her mask on, Dakota grinned to herself. It was an evil sort of grin, one that only came naturally after a long time of practice. Something every great villain needed. Today would be one of her best crimes yet! Thankfully. She wanted to be known in Megaville and beyond. She wanted the name, “Toxic Diamond”, to strike fear into the hearts of normals and heroes alike…and other villains. Her mother never got nearly that far…''she gave up villainy after meeting her boring, normal father. Pathetic! Dakota was determined to go farther than that, and love would never come into play. She could manipulate stupid boys into doing bad deeds for her, but the feelings would never be mutual…if they were, she would have to kill the boy. Evil came first. ------- Morishige came about twenty minutes later. “Finally! Let’s go, Silver!” She said, calling him the shortened version of his name “Silver Darkness”. He looked at her. “Go where, exactly, Diamond?” “Ugh! It’s a surprise!” “How am I supposed to have a plan in mind for a good crime if I cannot know where we will be going?” Dakota rolled her eyes at him. “You’ll figure it out. But we’re teleporting, so come on!” She rested a hand on her shoulder, concentrated, and… The two of them ended up in front of the Megaville Bank! Perfect! Morishige stared at the building. “Ah. A bank robbery. Why not just teleport in and out?” “Duh! The cameras, genius! Besides, I don’t know where they keep the money. That’s where you come in.” “I see.” “Yes! Now let’s do our thing before one of those dumb heroes show up and ruin our fun…” “Too late, evildoer!” Dakota looked up at the sky, where the voice had come from, with a glare. Calum was overhead, in a battle ready stance. But he was the only one around from the Society….this would be too easy. “Just one hero? Give us a challenge!” she said, in a taunting voice. “Sure.” The second voice belonged to Atsu- or, Hikari, as he was called when on-duty. He wandered over, and said, “You two really want to rob this bank?” “What do you think?” Dakota shouted back, then turned to Morishige and said, “''Epic and Evil Ensemble of Evildoers, attack!” “Heroes, attack!” Calum yelled, and the battle started. Dakota took her stance, and decided to focus her attention on the Society guy. What could the human lightbulb possibly do? The idea of him being a threat made her laugh. He flew down from the sky and attacked her with a super-strength attack. She got slammed into the pavement, and then began to ascend back into the sky with her in his arms… No problem! Dakota moved her hand and suddenly, gravity shifted! Calum was sent crashing out of the sky, as she was now floating above, laughing maniacally. By now, she noticed the normal humans beginning to panic, which just made her laugh harder. She also shifted the gravity for Morishige, and the two villains were floating together. Atsu sighed and finally started doing something. He began to create a ball of pure light in his hands. Meanwhile, Calum was dusting his super-suit off. And then the orb of light was turned into a beam that was aiming towards her eyes! She screamed, temporarily blinded. But if anyone knew about blindness, it was her partner! With a small flick of his hand, Dakota had lost her blindness…while Atsu lost his ability to see. As he struggled to keep fighting in his confusion, he ended up blasting Calum with the beam instead. She laughed maniacally and teleported back down to the ground, while letting Morishige settle down on the roof of the bank. Once back on her feet, Dakota proceeded to stop using her super-powers and just use her hand-to-hand combat skills. She punched Atsu to the ground, and was about to attack Calum… The hero proved too quick for her, and lifted her in the air with his strength, tossing her across the street. She got up, shook herself off, and teleported behind him, grabbing his cape and twisting it around his body to constrain him. He managed to break free, but then she was ready with a punch to the mouth. Atsu was doing something with his hands. Then she felt intense heat on her back and realized he was using the sun to start burning her… she punched him in the mouth to get him to stop. Once or twice, she would look on the roof, where Morishige was…or at least, was supposed to be. She didn’t see him for the majority of the ground-battle, until five minutes later when she heard his voice. “Come over here.” “Gladly!” Dakota got to her feet, teleported to where he was, and proceeded to make the gravity unusually intense underneath the two heroes to prevent them from attacking. She then turned to her partner. “What’s up?” “I just went and turned off the cameras. I also figured out the vault to where they keep the money. Come.” Morishige led her to an air vent, and the two slipped inside. She followed him until they reached the hatch leading to one of the hallways, and they escaped into the building itself. From there, he pointed her to the vault. She grinned. “Excellent. Join me.” Dakota teleported the both of them into the room, and they began collecting all the money they could. Morishige made a make-shift bag out of his own cape, and once they cleaned the place out, the two of them left the bank. ----- They arrived inside of the Ensemble lair. It was pretty empty, and the lights were off, except for the flatscreen. The only people there were Clementine and Danny…who were cuddled up on Clementine’s bed, her head resting on his chest, and watching what seemed to be some sort of horror movie. “Sorry to interrupt,” Morishige said, with a slight laugh in his voice, which made the both of them turn around in surprise. “We bring treasure,” Dakota held up the cape-bag of money, with a grin. But Clementine didn’t seem too pleased, despite the prize. “It’s money,” she added, flatly, wondering if that would make a difference. Clem hopped off the bed, which made Danny scramble to his feet as well, and pause the movie while his girlfriend started getting angry with them. He’s totally trained like a dog, ''she thought, watching him. ''Pathetic. And my “wonderful leader” is pathetic for liking him…but I guess if boys can be easily brainwashed, they’re worth keeping. “You idiots!” Clementine shouted. “Monday is date day! GET OUT OF HERE!” Morishige said, “In a minute, Clem,” but she responded by throwing the bowl of popcorn at him. “Out! Show me the money later!” Their leader screamed. Dakota found her anger to be funny, and couldn’t help but laugh, which made the villainess even angrier, and she let out a loud “ugh!” But Danny just smiled and said, “Just come back and we can check out the money later. I think it makes a lot of cents,” With emphasis on the ‘cents’. Dakota rolled her eyes, but Clementine grinned and said, gleefully, “Listen to the boy and get out, unless you want him to bad-pun you to death! Because I can make him do it! If I ask him, he’ll do it! Won’t you, Danny?” “Pun someone to death? I’m dying ''to try it.” Okay, this was getting old fast. Dakota flung the bag of money over her shoulder, said, “See you around, losers,” and teleported out, leaving Morishige to have to leave on his own. That night, when Clem would inevitably ask where the money went, she’d claim a hero stole it back from her. But actually, Dakota had her eye on this certain pair of shoes… She didn’t care if she had a leader now. She still wanted to look out for number one first. It’s how the world worked, and the sooner people caught on to that, the sooner they’d stop being such morons, with their “trust” and “loyalty”. ''Give me a break! '' ' ' 'Chapters 17 and 18 > ''' Category:Blog posts